Things you said in your sleep
by threesixtyloving
Summary: Bonnie talks in her sleep. Damon listens. A super angsty version of what Damon heard Bonnie saying in her sleep all those long (maybe not so lonely) nights spent in the 1994 prison world. I own nothing. TW: mentions of abuse
1. Nightmares

Damon settled back into his bed. He watched Bonnie's shadow pass his room as she walked towards her own.

She would never admit it to him but she liked being near him. He knew this because she had started a slow migration from her room 4 doors down the hall into the room right across from his. He never brought it up because he was afraid she might move back and as much as it pained him to admit it, he liked being near her too.

He could hear her going about her nightly routine which he had to admit she followed religiously.

Its not that he was trying to listen in on what she was doing all the time its just that there wasn't much else to do here and seeing as she was his only source of entertainment he thought he might as well take full advantage.

By full advantage he meant even listening to her sleep. In fact, especially listening to her sleep.

He liked hearing her talk in her sleep, he wasn't even sure if she knew that she did it or not but he found it incredibly interesting to hear her say things without a filter, even if they were incoherent.

Bonnie Bennett was nothing if not calculated. Everything she said to Damon was controlled and well thought out, it must be amazing his mind wandered, to know that the words you're saying would have an impact on someone else, at least enough of an impact that you think before you speak. He shrugged off the thought starting to feel a little too much like Stefan, had he started brooding for a second there?

He tuned back in to hear Bonnies slow breathing and soft snores. How she could fall asleep so fast was astounding to him, "it must be tiring being so judgy all day" he muttered to himself.

He must have started to doze off because the next thing he knew he could hear bonnie talking loudly in a much more frantic tone than usual. As he zoned into what she was saying he heard "Jeremy". Damon's eyebrows shot up, was she having _… a sex dream_? Just the thought of Bonnie and little gilbert getting it on was enough to make Damon gag. Elena had once asked him why Bonnie being with her little brother had bugged him so much and he realized that he didn't really have a reason, he just didn't like to think of Bonnie like that, or at least that's what he told himself.

Damon continued to listen intently waiting for more, an explanation of sorts but she was quiet. He tried to brush it off but something about the way she had said "Jeremy" almost like she was begging struck him as odd even for a sex dream. Her breathing had almost gone back to normal but Damon could hear her heart racing. "one hell of a dream" Damon thought to himself "little gilbert must really be giving it to her" he mumbled, cringing as soon as the words left his lips leaving them in a grimace.

Suddenly, her breathing became quick and shallow again almost like she was trying to run a marathon in her sleep. "I said NO" he heard Bonnie practically yell. The last word was enunciated so well that it couldn't be mistaken for anything else and her harsh tone told him, to his relief, that this was _definitely not_ a sex dream.

While Damon was busy basking in his relief he began to put Bonnie's words together. "Jeremy" …" I said NO" and suddenly Damon was all fury and fire and questions, a million questions. Why was Bonnie saying no? what was Bonnie saying no to? Why wasn't Jeremy listening? Was he hurting her? Was he touching her? The further he allowed his thoughts to drift the angrier he became. He tried to reason with himself saying that Bonnie was just having a dream, maybe she was reliving a fight but maybe the whole situation was completely made up and maybe any of the MANY scenarios Damon had created in his mind to explain her sleep talk were incorrect.

He spent another of couple of minutes trying to talk himself out of whatever it was he planned to do next when he heard Bonnie's pulse speed up again.

"That's it" Damon declared springing off his bed and walking across the hall. He was just going to wake her up to make sure she was okay, after all he couldn't have his only escape route from this hell dimension dying from a heart attack now could he.

He pushed Bonnie's door open and noticed her sprawled out on the bed her sheets soaked in sweat. He pushed his hair out of his face regretting the whole heart attack joke he had just made because it looked like Bonnie just might be having one.

He walked over to the side of her bed and gently tapped her shoulder still glistening with sweat. She didn't respond right away and Damon started to panic. He tried again this time shaking her small frame a little more trying to pull her out of whatever trance she was currently in.

Bonnie lashed out. Grabbing Damon's hands and ripping them off of her body she jumped off of her bed opposite where Damon was standing and slammed full force into the wall. She nearly collapsed from the impact but Damon got there just in time to steady her before she had the chance. "Damon what are you doing in here" Bonnie demanded sounding slightly less threatening than he was sure she had meant to. "You scared me half to death" she whispered more to herself than to anybody else.

Damon wasn't too sure how to respond. Why was he there he wondered? He remembered getting mad and deciding that enough was enough and that he was going to put a stop to this, but a stop to what? To her dreaming? That sounded ridiculous in his head so he knew it would sound even worse if he said it out loud. "I heard you yelling" was the response he settled for, "And then I came in here to make sure you were okay and that's when you went all karate kid on my ass" he threw in his signature smirk for good measure.

Bonnie visibly relaxed "I was having a bad dream" she said her lips turning up into a lazy smile that never reached her eyes, "sorry for waking you up I'll try to keep it down next time I'm being terrorized by my own mind" she scoffed. She had tried to make her last comment sound lighthearted, like she had been dreaming of a monster under her bed but Damon could see through it. He looked at her for a long second realizing her was still holding onto her. He let her go and took a step back still inspecting her.

"What did he do to you bon" he asked almost like he was wondering to himself aloud.

Bonnie squirmed at the sudden drop in Damon's voice and his intense blue eyes staring into hers as he asked her the question almost none of her friend had ever bothered to ask. "we can talk about it in the morning" she said to Damon breaking eye contact and stumbling back into her bed.

Damon stood there for a moment needing more but knowing he was not going to get it, not tonight and maybe not ever. He threw one last glance at Bonnie as she curled herself into a ball getting ready to fall back asleep and then slowly he turned and walked back out her door.


	2. The morning after

The morning after

Bonnie woke up in a daze. She was surprised she had been able to fall back asleep after her less than enjoyable encounter with Damon at 3 am. What was he doing up at 3 am anyways she thought to herself in frustration. Of all the people in her life, the one person she didn't expect to have to have this conversation with was Damon. She wasn't even sure how he was going to react. She didn't really want to have to talk about it but seeing as Damon was literally the only other person in the world she figured she would have to fess' up eventually so she might as well get it over with.

She dragged herself out of bed and headed towards the shower. As much as Bonnie wished she could be, she was not a morning person. She had trouble holding a conversation before noon let alone spilling her deepest darkest secrets to her former enemy. She moaned pressing her head against the cold shower tiles "what am I going to do" she said to herself in a voice so low she was sure Damon wouldn't be able to hear her.

She had been in the shower for nearly 45 minutes in the spirit of avoiding her current predicament. As soon as she got out the smell of pancakes hit her. She rolled her eyes, _leave it to Damon_ she thought to herself, If the man was anything it was persistent, she would give him that. Despite her many complaints about his breakfast of choice she had actually started to enjoy Damon's pancakes. She wasn't sure if it was because they had gotten better or just because she had started to look forward to their morning routine, Bonnie's nose scrunched at the thought.

She quickly pulled on a high waisted skirt and a loose blouse skipping the bra because _what's the point_ she thought to herself, she wasn't trying to impress anyone here and she _sure as hell hadn't heard Damon complaining_.

As she began her trek down the stairs she realized just how hungry she actually was.

"I guess having a fucking panic attack in your sleep will do that to ya" she mumbled to herself.

As she approached the kitchen she saw Damon, flipping pancakes, and humming away to "Whatta Man" by Salt 'N' Pepa. She had to stop herself from grinning too widely as she walked through the doorway.

Damon turned his full attention to her once he realized she was standing across the room from him. "Morning yelly nelly" he said tossing around a nickname in what she was sure was an attempt to make her feel better.

"Good morning" she practically squeaked. When had she gotten so nervous? Why were her palms so sweaty? She was sure that Damon had noticed her sudden panic when he ushered for her to sit down. So she sat, somewhat awkwardly, hands gripping the edge of her chair so tightly her knuckles started losing colour. _Bonnie Bennett get a hold of yourself_ she scolded herself slowly releasing the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Damon looked at her with what she could only identify as… _concern_?

 _Since when did Damon Salvatore worry about anyone other than-_ Bonnie began to wonder but she her train of thought was cut off abruptly by Damon and his fierce blue eyes staring into her own as he pleaded, "just say it bon" he paused, "did he hurt you bonnie? Did he…touch you?" his eyes dropped at the last question like suddenly it was too hard for him to look at her.

Bonnies blood began to boil, _why couldn't he look her in the eye? Was it so hard for him to imagine someone touching her? Was the thought of anyone wanting to be with her in a non-platonic way really that disconcerting that he would have to ask it like that._ Then a sudden understanding sunk in, he hadn't been asking if he touched her at all he was asking if he touched her in a different way, in a way she didn't like.

She jumped at the thought with a sudden urge to defend her boyfriend, "no, no, no Damon he would never do anything like that you've got it wrong" bonnie wanted to add that he was the perfect gentleman but couldn't bring herself to do it knowing what she knew.

Damon stared back at her seemingly relieved by her response but then his eyebrows furrowed and he asked "then what is it bon, what was that dream all about I heard you saying no but if it wasn't about that then why were you freaking out?"

Bonnie gulped, finding it hard to look Damon in the eye. She had never said it out loud before and if she was being completely honest with herself she wasn't sure if she could.

She took the easy road saying "I was just dreaming of a fight me and Jeremy got into a while back". This wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Bonnie looked at Damon who was clearly waiting for her to continue. _I could just leave it at that_ she thought to herself, after all there was no possible way for Damon to know that what had shaken Bonnie most about the dream was having to relive the instant that Jeremy's hand had collided with her face.

In her dream, she had felt the impact so vividly it was like she was right back in that moment, when Jeremy had decided that _no_ was not the answer he was looking for.

"Aaaaand" Damon drawled regaining Bonnie's attention and encouraging her to continue.

She looked up slowly and as soon as her eyes locked with Damon's she thought _fuck it_ , "and he hit me" she said jumping in the deep end.

Damon stared at her for what felt like forever, which in reality was probably only ten seconds. Then he squinted his eyes as he questioned, "he hit you in the dream you mean" he paused, "not in real life, right?".

Bonnie simply stared into Damon's eyes, trying not to blink because she could feel her tears coming on and she was sure as hell was not about to cry in front of Damon Salvatore.

This was harder than she thought it would be. It hadn't been so bad just saying it out loud, it was more the sudden feelings of shame and embarrassment and most of all weakness that came alongside her admission that irked her to the core.

Before she could stop it the memory was coming back to her, the same way it had in her dream, sharp and so realistic that it felt like it was happening all over again.

She was sitting on Jeremy's bed sipping some gross beer he had bought using his fake ID. He had been trying (and failing miserably) to make her cum for the past 20 minutes but she could tell he was too drunk to get the job done so instead she just giggled and pulled his lips up to meet hers.

Jeremys phone buzzed on his night stand and he jumped up to grab it. He looked down at his phone for a long minute, typing vigorously and then he looked up at her with a devilish grin.

"What is it Jer?" she asked, words slightly slurring together.

"How about we crank this party up a notch" he said in his best surfer dude voice.

Bonnie grinned, "I'm not really sure I know what that means but it sounds _like totally rad dude_ " she finished, mocking him.

Jeremy shrugged looking down he said, "Vicky wants us to come to a party at her place"

Bonnie stared at him incredulously, "Vicky as in Vicky Donovan as in former friends with benefits and drug addict Vicky Donovan?" she demanded.

Jeremy looked up slowly, "Yeah bon but I mean that was in the past, you don't see me getting all worked up over some guy that used to look at you like that" then he added "Plus it would be nice to have a little something extra to blow off some steam".

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing "Jeremy" she said in a tone that was meant to sound like a warning but came out sounding a lot more like she was begging.

"First of all" she said pointedly, "she's not just _some girl that used to look at you_ , she's someone you used to sleep with… like ALL the time" she paused, "and secondly we aren't going there so you can do drugs Jer, or at least I'm not going with you if that's really what you want to do".

At first Jeremy looked ashamed, but that look slowly became one of determination. "c'mon bon please, we don't even have to talk to Vicky and I wont do anything at least not anything too heavy I promise" he looked at her with his big brown puppy dog eyes, "pretty please bon, you would be the best girlfriend ever!".

Bonnie looked down for a second deciding whether she should give in to his pleading or not.

 _Or not_ her mind declared as she looked back up at Jeremy, "I said NO" she stated firmly.

Upon hearing those words his attitude took a turn for the worst. "Why do you have to be such a stuck-up bitch huh Bonnie? You think you're so much better than everyone else just because you never have any fun?" he spat at her.

Bonnie blinked hard shocked by the words that had just come out of his mouth, "did you ever think that maybe I just have higher standards than you? Not everyone is so easily entertained Jeremy" she snapped, finishing with a sneer. She was trying to hurt his feelings.

Jeremys eyes flashed with anger as his hand recoiled in an almost instinctive way. Before she had time to react he was swinging his hand forward and she felt a sharp pain as his palm made contact with the soft skin of her cheek.

Bonnie jumped at Damon snapping his fingers in front of her face bringing her out of her trance. "Bonnie, hello earth to bon-bon" Damon was saying as she slowly tuned back into reality. Damon looked at her that same way he had before, in a way that screamed _concerned._

"Answer me bon! It was only in the dream, right?".

Bonnie stared back at him, "no Damon… it wasn't only in the dream" she admitted.


	3. Sugar and spice

Damon could see red. What the fuck had Bonnie just confessed to him. _It's a good thing we're in a prison world_ Damon thought to himself, because if he had the chance to he was pretty sure he would have marched over to the Gilbert residence and killed Jeremy. _Again._

Damon tried to stay calm, he could tell Bonnie was upset and he didn't want to make it worse. His voice nearly stuck in his throat when he said "What the fuck bon", and that's when the tears started.

A steady stream of tears stained Bonnie's cheeks and try as she might she couldn't stop them. "I don't even know why I'm so upset it was so long ago" she mumbled.

Damon looked at her, not sure how to respond. He had never actually seen Bonnie cry. The Bonnie Bennett everyone knew was strong and stubborn and she didn't take shit from anyone, _especially not someone as miniscule as Jeremy Gilbert_ Damon thought.

He started slowly, "Bon, it doesn't matter how long ago it was, it matters that it happened."

Bonnie slowly looked at Damon, his figure blurring from the tears. She had never heard Damon sound so sincere, it made her chest swell.

The next thing she knew she was in his arms. Her tears staining his black T-shirt, the smell of the woods surrounding her. She hadn't expected Damon to smell so much like the earth, it almost made her feel at home. His embrace was surprisingly soft even with his muscular arms tensed around her.

Bonnie breathed in his warmth, _it had been so long since someone held her_ she thought to herself and she wasn't quite sure anyone had ever held her like this.

 _What the hell bonnie_ , she wondered to herself _this is Damon you're thinking of._ She tried her hardest to ignore the warm feeling in her chest. She was sure that she was just confused and overwhelmed _, it'll pass_ she decided.

Damon could feel Bonnie's warm breath slowing against his chest. She smelled like cinnamon and clove. _Sugar and spice_ he thought to himself, _how fitting_.

He had assumed that she would push him away but instead she had practically melted into his arms. He knew that this was supposed to be comforting her but it a strange way it was comforting him as well. He brushed it off as a side effect of not being touched in nearly two months.

Slowly Bonnie backed away breaking the silence between them as she started to explain, "He was drunk, it only happened once, it was- "

"Nooooooope" Damon declared cutting her off. "None of that matters and you know it bon" he paused, then continued saying, "and for the record when you find a way to get us out of here I think I'm going to kill him" he finished with a smirk, looking a little to satisfied at the thought of killing Jeremy.

Bonnie looked at him questioningly. "Look Damon I can take care of myself" she started, "I don't need you to protect me and I definitely don't need you to tell me how wrong Jeremy was for what he did to me".

Damon laughed "Bon you're one of the strongest people I know, hell you even scare me sometimes, but just because you can take care of it on your own doesn't mean that you should have to."

Bonnie felt her face flush. She wished Damon would stop looking at her like that, like he could see right through her. It made her feel like she was standing in front of him stark naked.

"Careful Damon, I might start to think you actually care." Bonnie smiled lightly.

Damon could feel that same smile reflected on his own lips "We wouldn't want that now would we" He said with a laugh as he walked across the kitchen to his liquor cabinet.

"This calls for a shot… or four" he declared grabbing a bottle of bourbon and twisting the lid off.

Bonnie scoffed "you're just looking for a reason to start drinking before noon" she teased.

Damon paused mid-pour turning around to flash bonnie a toothy smile "Don't you think we deserve it?" He said in a sickly-sweet tone.

Bonnie laughed, "I don't know about you, but I sure as hell do".

Damon's grin widened as he handed her a glass that was almost full to the brim with bourbon, _he's trying to kill me_ bonnie thought to herself as she accepted the glass.

"Now we're talking" Damon announced loudly, "bottoms up Bennett we're getting drunk today" he practically sang.

Bonnie took a sip of the bourbon cringing as it stung the back of her throat. Bonnie was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of appreciation for Damon. He hadn't said much but somehow, he had said all of the right things.

She finished off the rest of her glass in one swift gulp. It was official she decided, she was getting day drunk with Damon.

"Bring it on Salvatore" she challenged, a smile spreading across her face. This time it was genuine.

AN: Sorry for the extra short chapter but I think I'm done dragging beremy. Time for some drunk life chats (and drunk bonnie = blunt bonnie so be prepared)! Let the slow burn continue muahahaha…


	4. The inevitable drinking game

AN: Hey guys thanks to anyone who is keeping up with this story! If you have any ideas/suggestions I would love to hear them! Also, if you're enjoying it let me know, a little encouragement always helps the writing flow ;) this chapter kind of got away from me but writing drunk bamon is so fun I can't stop. I'm sorry for the language too btw but like I said drunk bonnie = blunt bonnie.

Bonnie Bennett was a lightweight. She knew it and now Damon knew it too.

"Take it easy there Bennett" Damon suggested as he watched bonnie stumble across his living room eventually colliding with the couch.

Bonnie ignored him taking another sip of bourbon straight from the bottle she had claimed as her own. "Sorry Damon we can't all embrace alcoholism the same way you have (have the tolerance of a vampire)" she slurred with a smirk on her face.

Damon wasn't listening anymore, his focus landed on the newly exposed caramel skin of Bonnie's upper thigh. Her skirt must have ridden up when she collapsed onto the couch. _Had her legs always looked so long_ Damon wondered to himself, for someone so petite her legs seemed to go on for _days_.

Bonnie looked up to see Damon staring at her, or more specifically at her legs. She couldn't decipher the look in his eyes but she decided that she was just drunk enough to tease him for his lingering gaze.

"See something you like perv?" Bonnie asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Damon's eyes flashed up to meet hers as if he just realized he'd been staring. He was caught off guard by the taunting tone in Bonnie's voice _. Talk about a role reversal_ Damon thought to himself. Usually he was the one making Bonnie squirm in discomfort. He must have really rubbed off on her because she was playing the part perfectly.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Damon quipped back.

Although witty, Damon had to admit this statement was untrue. In terms of showing herself off bonnie seemed utterly disinterested. At least in front of Damon. The thought of her showing herself off to any of her male suitors made Damon's skin crawl in a way he wasn't sure he understood.

Bonnie scowled at him, clearly mad he had ruined her fun "Rude and also a lie" she declared.

Damon smirked "whatever helps you sleep at night bon bon".

Bonnie rolled her eyes in response. She was too drunk to dwell on the topic and she figured that arguing with a seemingly sober Damon would be a lost cause.

Suddenly Bonnie shot upright on the couch. "I have an idea" she squealed, eyes sparkling.

Damon couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic display of excitement he had just witnessed.

"And what might that be bonica magica tragically without the magica?" Damon asked adding in an elaborate nickname to irritate her.

Bonnie frowned at the nickname but Damon could tell it was half hearted.

"We should play never have I ever" she announced.

Damon laughed, "Bonnie you really don't want to play that with me, because trust me there is nothing I haven't done" he stated, wiggling his eyebrows at the innuendo.

Bonnie made a gagging sound. She was annoyed that Damon felt the need to make everything so sexual but she had to admit in some ways that statement had intrigued her.

"What if we settle for truth or dare? Will that satisfy your judgy needs?" Damon asked, recapturing Bonnie's attention.

A slow smile started to spread across her face, "I guess it'll have to do" she responded coolly trying to hide her excitement.

"Alright but if we're doing this, I'm going first" Damon decided. "So, Bonnie, truth or _dare_ " he asked in his most ominous tone.

"Dare" Bonnie responded without hesitation. Damon had been sure she would pick truth, he had already been planning the embarrassing question he was going to ask her, so her sudden response threw him off.

"Alright bon, I dare you to… take a shot" he paused, "a body shot" he decided finishing his sentence with a sly grin.

 _Shit_. That was the first word that came to mind when Bonnie heard the dare Damon had chosen for her. She knew truth or dare always had a tendency to get sexual but she should've known that playing with Damon would be like jumping into a shark's tank.

Part of Damon had expected bonnie to ream him out for even suggesting the dare and the other part of him was waiting for her to revert back to truth so she wouldn't have to do the dare at all. What Damon had not expected was for bonnie to hop of the couch with a simple "Okay".

Bonnie tried to approach him quickly so she could get this over with but her drunken state wouldn't allow it so instead she stalked slowly over to where he was still standing.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lay down" Bonnie requested. Damon's eyebrow shot up at the command. He had never seen this side of Bonnie. _It must be the alcohol_ he thought to himself.

Damon decided he was going to make this as excessive as possible. He grabbed salt, a lime and a bottle of tequila. He walked over to the table and swiped it clean allowing anything that had been left on the table to come crashing to the floor.

Bonnie simply watched as Damon propped himself up on the table. Eventually laying on his back. Bonnie grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured herself a shot, hands shaking a little bit as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Damon looked a little too smug for her liking so she decided that if she was going to do this she was going all in, hoping to make Damon squirm at least a little bit.

She made sure each movement was slow and precise. She lifted Damon's shirt exposing his pale and undeniably muscular stomach. She could see V lines where his hips jutted out and a small strip of hair leading from his belly button down into his jeans. She didn't allow her mind to wander, instead she picked her targets. Salt on the treasure trail. Shot on the belly button and lime in the mouth.

She slowly began to pour the salt onto Damon's exposed stomach and for a second she almost thought she saw him shiver. She brushed it off and continued her work. She placed the shot glass and then she quickly moved up towards his face placing the lime in his mouth being careful to avoid actually touching his lips when she did this.

Damon wasn't sure whether to be impressed or frightened by the level of determination with which bonnie was approaching her current task. Lime juice stung his lips as he leaned his head to look up at what she was doing. "Thinking of backing out?" he teased in a voice that was jumbled by the presence of the lime still hanging out of his mouth.

Bonnie looked at him like she had just been challenged to a fight, "No" she scoffed, "Just waiting for you to be ready" she said.

"Why wouldn't I be read- "Damon started to ask but never got the chance to finish because suddenly Bonnie's tongue was on his stomach, dangerously close to the zipper of his jeans.

She licked the salt off his lower stomach slowly taking her time. She could feel Damon tense under her touch which only encouraged her to keep going.

Once her tongue had finished the job she grabbed the shot glass in her mouth with her teeth and threw her head back. The tequila pouring down her throat hardly left a sting which told her that she was _even more_ drunk than she had originally thought. _I guess that explains why I even agreed to do this in the first place_ she thought to herself _because hell would have to freeze over before her sober self would agree to take a body shot from Damon fucking Salvatore._

She was in the home stretch. Placing the shot glass back on Damon's stomach she moved towards his mouth that was still holding the lime. His eyes bore into her, following her every movement and she noticed that they looked significantly darker than they had when she had started this whole process.

Bonnie leaned in towards Damon's face focused on her target, _the lime_ , which just happened to be surrounded by a set of soft looking Salvatore lips.

 _Get it together Bennett_ , she thought trying to focus herself. She knew she would never hear the end of it from Damon if she backed out now. _What…are you scared you'll fall in love with me bon?_ She could practically here his voice taunting her like he was in her head.

She wasn't sure whether to close her eyes or to keep them open as she leaned in towards Damon's lips. She opted for open to avoid any accidental touching. What she hadn't considered was that Damon would keep his eyes open as well.

So, there they were, her lips inches away from his, quite literally staring into each others eyes. To anyone else she was sure they would look like lovers. She cringed at the thought and quickly grabbed the lime with her teeth breaking the tension of whatever moment they had just been having.

She couldn't quite peg the look on Damon's face but it seemed like he was both entertained and disappointed simultaneously.

Damon wasn't sure what to think. Bonnie Bennett taking a body shot off him had been slightly more erotic than he had expected. Its not that he thought bonnie was unappealing or unattractive, in fact having to smell her everyday knowing he couldn't have a taste was its own form of torture. He had just never seen her… how could he put it? s _how off what that mouth can do_ he thought to himself.

Although it was true he made a mental note to _never_ say those words to Bonnie, because even without her magic he was pretty sure she would find a way to blow his brain to bits.

Bonnie sucked on the lime looking rather satisfied with herself. _Ha_ she thought to herself _one dare down zero more to go_ because there was no way in hell she was letting Damon make a fool out of her again.

"Okay you're turn" Bonnie chirped as if she hadn't had her lips centimeters away from Damon's only a second ago, "truth or dare Salvatore?"

Damon sat up with a smirk on his face "Truth" he sang, his grin growing as he saw Bonnie's face fall.

She had been sure he would pick dare so she had no questions in mind. Her forehead scrunched trying to think of a question that would make Damon squirm. _Damon is too loud and waaaay too comfortable with himself to be embarrassed by a simple question_ Bonnie thought to herself.

Then it hit her, _the perfect question_. She knew that she was just drunk enough to ask it (and hopefully not remember that she did in the morning) so she didn't hesitate.

"Alright Damon, tell me the truth" she started, "Have you ever thought of _fucking me_?" she asked making sure her question was as vulgar as possible.

She had been going for shock factor and it had worked. Damon sat in front of her jaw hanging open, stock still.

 _I can't believe she went there_ was all Damon could think to himself.


	5. Just a taste

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys I've been super busy with school. If any of y'all watched the trash finale I hope this helps make up for the lack of bamon. Also added in dream sequence notes just so its not too confusing when the switch happens!**

Chapter 5: Just a Taste

Bonnie lips twitched into a slight smile upon seeing Damon's reaction to her question. _Never have I ever seen Damon speechless s_ he thinks to herself triumphantly.

 _Fuck_. That was the only word running through Damon's mind. Of course, he'd thought about it. In fact, lately it seemed to be all that he could think about but he had summed it up to his bodies response from going practically 3 months without having sex.

He knew Bonnie was anticipating his response and for some reason the look on her face told him that she knew exactly what it would be. _No way_ he thought to himself _she's not winning this one_. He could already see her judgy little face in his mind as she called him a pig. _Not today judgy_ he thought.

He looked up at her and said "Not once bon bon" which technically wasn't a lie because he hadn't thought about it once, he had thought about much, _much_ more than that. He watched her intently waiting for her response. He saw her face falter for only half a second. Was she… _disappointed?_ He wondered incredulously.

The air in the boarding house felt too heavy making it hard for Bonnie to breath. _Why did I ask that_? she scolded herself. She should've known he hadn't thought about her like that, he was basically sired to Elena, she was the only woman he wanted. The next words out of Damon's mouth made Bonnie cringe.

"Not that your attempts to seduce me have gone unnoticed" he smirked at her cocking his eyebrow.

"what's the supposed to mean" Bonnie blurted out.

"What? You think I haven't noticed the short skirts, the lack of bra…" he said gesturing towards her shirt which she hadn't realized was rather sheer.

She could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks and her chest. She praised the lord for her mocha skin and its ability to hide her embarrassment in times like these.

"I'm not doing it for you Damon, I can wear whatever I want" she looked at him angrily crossing her arms over her chest to cover herself. He was sure if her magic was intact right now he would be on the floor with a burnt-out brain.

"So how come you never dressed like this back home huh?"

"Because unlike here, I have people to impress back home" she spat.

"Oh, really like who? Abusive little bitch boy gilbert? You're not really that desperate are you bon?" he demanded with venom in his voice.

She took a visible step back as if he had just slapped her across the face. The whole point of them getting drunk together had been for her to forget all about Jeremy and the things he had done to her.

Damon regretted his words the second they had left his mouth. He had just been trying to get her to drop the topic. _Well I guess it worked_ he thought to himself as he watched bonnie turn on her heel and walk out the front door.

"Just when I think Damon is becoming a decent human being…" Bonnie mutters to herself as she walks down the street. This is the 8th time she had walked out on him, but she always went back.

The conversation had sobered her up a good amount but she felt exhausted by the thought of doing anything other than crawling into her bed and sleeping. She decided to head over to her gram's house to take a nap. She knew Damon would find her there but she didn't care. She planned to give him a good old fashioned dose of the silent treatment.

As she laid down in her old bedroom in her grams house her mind couldn't help but wander. She thought about the way Damon had answered her question, "Not once" he had said. She was confused by the hurt she felt with the way he had answered the question. Its not that she had really wanted to know about his deepest darkest fantasies about her but she thought that he might have had at least _one._

God knows she had had plenty. Of course, she would never admit that to him, she had enough trouble admitting to herself that she may be attracted to Damon. She knew she could never act on it. He was Elena's boyfriend, hell she had her own boyfriend to fantasize about. Sadly enough she couldn't find the strength to drum up a fantasy about Jeremy. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking or decent enough in bed, he just wasn't Damon level good looking or Damon level pleasing, at least she was fairly certain he wasn't.

Damon knew exactly where she would be. She always went to the same places when she got angry with him. _So predictable_ he thought to himself. He decided he would give her some time to cool down before he made any attempt to resurrect their friendship. He fucked up and he knew it, but that was their cycle. Damon fucked up, Damon apologized, Bonnie reluctantly forgave him despite knowing that a few days down the road he would be saying something else equally despicable to her.

He walked slowly down the empty streets of mystic falls towards her gram's house. If she wasn't there she was surely at Elena's he thought to himself. As he approached her grams house he could hear her light snores leaking out through the upstairs window.

Bonnie is out cold. With thoughts of her and Damon's encounter still floating through her mind he invaded her dreams.

(Dream Sequence)

Damon slowly approached her from across the room. They were back in the boarding house but they were no longer arguing. He was smiling at her with his signature devilish grin and she saw him slowly place his bottle of bourbon down on the table as he neared her. When there was only a few feet between them he vamp sped into her bringing them both crashing into the nearest wall together.

At first, she was panic stricken thinking he was trying to hurt her but then she realized how tenderly he was holding onto her waist and suddenly she was aware of how close he was to her. Every curve of his body was molded to hers. His hard chest pressed against the soft curve of her own. "Damon, we shouldn't…" her dream self mumbled fully understanding where this was going.

"that's what makes it so fun bon" he continued to smile at her with that same devilish grin. "you're too good to resist" Damon said his lips so close to hers that the words spilled from his mouth into her own.

Before Bonnie could respond Damon closed the space between them crushing her lips with his own in a heated kiss. Her body responded to him in a way she wasn't expecting. She pulled him in closer deepening their kiss. She felt his tongue parting her lips and she let him in. She felt Damon's hand brush over her thigh slowly and she felt like she was on fire. He picked her up and pressed her into the wall in one swift motion. She felt an ache in her core as his hips rocked into hers only the fabric of his jeans and her short skirt separating them. Her hands travelled up to his hair and she pulled it back roughly exposing his neck. She dove in kissing and nipping her way down his neck and across his collar bone. She heard a husky moan leave his lips causing her to bite her own to hide her smile.

He noticed her pause and took the chance to pull her back into a passionate kiss while he hiked her skirt further up exposing the soft mocha skin of her bare legs. She shivered at the sudden cold she felt from all of her exposed skin and decided that if she was going to lose clothes it was time for him to lose some as well. She hooked her legs around his back as she tugged at his black t-shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head exposing the rock-hard chest she had been licking only about an hour earlier while taking her body shot.

Suddenly she had an idea. She tapped his shoulders gently to let him know she wanted to be put down. He reluctantly released his grasp on her thighs and shot her a look of confusion mixed with unadulterated lust. She slowly placed her hand on his chest and began kissing down his neck once again, this time she didn't stop at his collarbone, instead she continued down his chest placing gentle kisses at first that became much more sloppy and desperate as she reached the waistband of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked in a way that implied that he knew exactly what she was doing but he wanted to hear her say it.

She batted her eyelash looking up at him from where she was kneeled. Still looking at him she took the button of his jeans in her mouth and popped it open with her teeth. She felt Damon shudder and she gave him a slight smile before she became serious. "I want to taste you Damon" she said in a voice so thick with desire she could see him drowning in it.

(End Dream Sequence)

Damon's jaw dropped at the words he heard drifting from Bonnie's half open window. He had heard Bonnie mumble his name a couple of times in her sleep but it had always been followed up by grunts he was sure were a response to his dream self's sarcastic comments. He had never heard her say anything so sexual and straightforward before. _She wanted to taste him_ he thought to himself.

He heard a soft moan escape Bonnie's mouth and although he was still standing outside of her gram's house he felt the sound vibrate inside of him.

Damon decided he needed to see exactly what was going on in her head for himself. He entered the house intent on invading her dreams once he reached her room. As soon as he walked into the house he could smell her arousal.

She smelled sweet but he had a feeling the power in her blood would add some spice to her taste. He knew her scent from back home when he had walked into Elena's house while her and Jeremy had been doing the deed. _Curse these vampire senses_ he thought to himself shaking the mental image the memory gave him.

Although he had smelt her arousal before he had never realized how satisfying it would feel to have that smell associated with his name. All of a sudden, he heard shuffling upstairs. _Dammit_ he thought to himself she must have woken up while he had been indulging in his imagination.

He walked up the stair coming face to face with a guilty looking Bonnie. He smirked at the flustered look on her face.

"Sounded like one hell of a dream judgy" he said his smirk widening into a smile that reached his devious eyes.


	6. Denial

Chapter 6: Denial

"Sounded like one hell of a dream Judgy" he said his smirk widening into a smile that reached his devious eyes.

"More of a nightmare really" Bonnie grumbled walking past him towards her bathroom.

She promptly slammed the door in his smug face.

He couldn't help but smile at Bonnie's denial. To him it only further confirmed his suspicions and now he was sure he knew _exactly_ what she had been dreaming about.

He heard the shower turn on and Bonnie's erratic heartbeat began to slow down. He could hear her humming under her breath.

She _really_ need to relax. She was going to start taking deep breaths but decided Damon would most definitely hear that and tease her about it later. She opted for singing in the shower.

It was bad enough that she had an erotic dream about her best friend's boyfriend but the fact that Damon had walked in on her aroused post dream state made everything that much worse.

And then there was the fact that she liked it. _A lot_. In fact, she had enjoyed the dream so much that she had actually considered jumping Damon's bones on her way to the bathroom.

She shook her head in disbelief. _What is going on with me_ she wondered to herself, but she feared that she might know exactly what was going on.

She was startled by the sound of Damon pounding on the door. "Bon hurry up in there so we can kiss and makeup already" he sang out in a voice full of implications. She covered her face with her wet palms mortified. _What had she said in her sleep_.

Hesitantly she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel stepping back out into the hallway. Once again she came face to face with Damon. He stood almost two heads taller than her, blue eyes blazing a trail up her chest as his eyes came to meet her own.

Damon couldn't resist his urge to give bonnie a quick once over, after all she was the one who had the _audacity_ to come out the bathroom glistening like some _goddess_ and wearing only a towel around her petite frame. It was her own fault that he was staring.

He licked his lips as his eyes finally met hers.

She quirked an eyebrow at his reaction. "Stop looking at me like that perv" she said, trying to sound angry that Damon couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"After what I heard a few minutes ago I'm pretty sure _I'm_ not the perv here…" he said pointedly trying to hold back a smile.

Bonnie groaned and moved to push past Damon but he grabbed her by the arm stopping her against his chest.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked, his voice an octave lower than it was the second before.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bonnie said, looking anywhere but Damon's eyes.

"Its funny you say that bon because I think you do, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Just leave it alone Damon, I'm tired and I'm done having this conversation" bonnie said with a note of finality in her voice.

But Damon was far from done, there was no way he was letting it go that easily he thought to himself.

"Just be honest Bennett. For once in your life be honest about what _you_ want, there's no one here to save, no excuse to hide behind, just me and you Judgy"

Bonnie was caught off guard by his words. She slowly turned towards him, away from the safety of her bedroom lying just behind the door.

"I HAD A SEX DREAM OK" she practically screamed in Damon's face, she had meant to say it calmly and maybe add an explanation but that's the way it came out so she let it be.

Her words hung in the air until Damon asked, "about me?"

"Yes Damon, about you. God, are you happy now, does it boost your ego knowing that when we are literally the only two people on the planet I may have the occasional sex dream about you"

"Occasional?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

 _Of course, that's the only thing he go out of that_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"So just to confirm, that means more than one..." Damon asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

Bonnie had already turned to walk back into her room, when she felt Damon crowding her space again. She wasn't wearing enough clothes for this to keep happening.

Damon turned her around so she was facing him again.

"I thought those dreams were about Jeremy"

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. _How often did she talk in her sleep?_

"Not exactly" she said deciding she was officially on a truth bender. She waited for Damon to break the silence, picking some non-existent lint off her towel. She felt Damon's hand meet her own, stopping her nervous movements.

She finally looked up into his eyes surprised to find that they were full of desire.

"You're not the only one with needs little witch" he said, referring to her by one of her older nicknames.

Bonnie scoffed trying to lighten the moment "Its not a need Damon, they're just dreams"

Damon took a step back. "So, you don't want to _taste me_ …?" he said throwing Bonnies words back in her face.

"There's a difference between want and need" Bonnie said biting her lip.

Damon almost slammed her against the wall and took her right then and there. _Want and need? WANT AND FUCKING NEED?_ Did Bonnie Bennett just admit she wanted him? In the most shy and simultaneously seductive way possible?

Bonnie's mind was going a mile a minute. _Too far bon, why do you always have to take it too far. You've really got to learn to keep some shit to yourself._ She was cursing herself internally for the words that had just slipped out of her mouth.

"Welp" Bonnie said finally deciding to end her suffering, "I'm going to bed"

She marched into her room attempting to slam the door shut behind her but Damon's hand caught it before it reached the frame.

He took two long strides towards bonnie, still standing in her damp towel looking slightly annoyed. _Just the way he liked it._

His body collided with hers and he heard an "oompf" leave her mouth as her back slammed against her bedroom wall.

Damon knew the difference between want and need.

He knew exactly what he wanted. He even knew when he wanted it.

 _Now._


	7. Forest fire

Chapter 7: Forest Fire

Bonnie felt her back crash against the wall along with the weigh of Damon's tall husky fame pressed against her hips.

Entire acres of her were on fire and he had barely even touched her yet. She could feel his hot breath against her lips coming in harsh rasps, which she realized made no sense since breathing wasn't a commodity to him.

She was so hot. _Too hot_ she suddenly thought to herself eyes springing open as the smell of smoke invaded her senses.

She had been so occupied by Damon's... _well his everything honestly,_ that she hadn't noticed the flames climbing from the candle on her desk all the way up her purple drapes.

"DAMON" she yelled right into his ear causing him to jump back, putting some space between them.

Bonnie immediately missed his warmth but tried her best not to look disappointed. Damon was swatting at the curtains trying to extinguish the flames while bonnie stood silently against her wall, a look of understanding crossing her face.

"my magic is back Damon" she said quietly, but he didn't respond just continued his battle with the flames. She tried again, louder this time "Damon my magic is back".

Damon's head whipped towards her "Is this heat getting to me or did I just hear you say that we finally have a way to escape this hell hole"

Bonnie smiled and slowly extended her hand to extinguish the flames that were still crawling up the wall. When the fire was put out abruptly her and Damon shared a knowing look.

"WE'RE GETTING OUT" they screamed in unison, beaming at each other.

Without thinking Bonnie ran to Damon flinging herself into his open arms. As she buried her face into his neck she realized she could feel too much of him. She looked down, mortified when she noticed her towel was in a heap on the ground. Bonnie had to admit she could have been slightly more careful when she'd jumped into Damon's arms but it was the heat of the moment and she'd been so excited that they were finally getting out, they would finally get to see everyone again she would see— _Elena oh god what the hell am I doing…lusting over Elena's boyfriend…literally naked in Elena's boyfriends arms right now.-_ Bonnies mind was racing a mile and minute and Damon seemed to notice her stiffen but somehow remained unaware of her lack of clothing.

He moved his hands from their current position down to her lower back to try to comfort her and noticed that he was feeling a lot more of her soft skin than he should be able to. He opened his eyes and quickly saw Bonnie's towel strewn on the floor.

Bonnie Bennett was naked in his arms. _Bonnie_. _Fucking_. _Bennett…Naked_. And not with Jeremy Gilbert or any of the other little boys she entertained. With him.

It occurred to him that bonnie noticed her towel had fallen off. That's why she had become so stiff in his arms. But he wasn't ready for this to end. He wasn't ready for her walls to slam back up or for her clothes to go back on for that matter.

"uhhhhh" Bonnie stuttered her mind flashing back to what had been about to happen before she had accidently torched half of her room. "Damon" she almost whimpered. She was fairly confident that he had noticed their predicament by now but couldn't quite understand why he wasn't saying anything. _Where are the snarky comments? The snippy remarks? Not even an accusation about how bad she must want to get in his pants._

The silence was so un-Damon like it made Bonnie cringe. _What the hell was going on in his head._ She slowly began to slide down him hoping that she could make a clean break from his embrace with minimal touching. _For Elena of course_ she thought to herself. As Bonnie's hips brushed against his bulge she realized she had been asking the wrong questions. She shouldn't have been wondering what was going on in Damon Salvatore's head but instead what was going on in his _pants._

He was so turned on he felt like he couldn't even see straight. Bonnies attempts to remove herself slowly had actually added to his agony and his pants were so full they felt about ready to burst. When was the last time he had been this worked up? He felt like a teenage boy ready to blow after what he could only describe as a single dry hump. He was pretty sure bonnie hadn't meant to thrust her hips into him like that but accident or not it was doing nothing for his self control. Without thinking he lowered his hands to help her down and his palms came to grip her bare ass.

He could actually hear bonnie swallow a squeal but he didn't move his hands. Keeping his grip firm, he whispered into her ear "Do you trust me bon?"

Her mouth was so dry she couldn't speak. Damon's touch was working her into such a frenzy the best she could do was nod in response. His firm hands were kneading her ass cheeks in small circular motions. Splitting her open and then pressing her closed once again. She could feel the wetness practically dripping between her legs and for a moment she thought maybe Damon could feel it too.

 _This is wrong. We're getting out soon, I have my magic back now. I have Jeremy waiting for me at home and Damon has Elena. My best friend Elena who would definitely not be in love with this situation._ Bonnie tried everything she could to talk herself out of this mistake waiting to happen but no reason felt logical enough.

 _That's the problem_ she thought to herself. It didn't feel like a mistake at all. In fact, it felt better than it ever had before. _With anyone._

She felt Damon's cheek brushing against her hair and soon his soft lips were on her ear. He began nibbling lightly on her lobe. His lips made their way down to her neck his cool breath leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path. (on her skin?)

He pulled her back up his chest sliding his hands under her thighs for support and then slowly began to separate their chests that had been crushed together throughout the embrace. He wanted to see her. _All of her_. All he could do was pray that she would let him.

As bonnie leaned back in compliance with Damon's gentle push their eyes met.

It was like she was lost at sea looking into his soft blue eyes. She felt completely exposed but noticed Damon had yet to look anywhere but her eyes. She had to applaud him on his self control.

Bonnies eyes reminded him of a lush green forest. He felt calm just looking into them, they were like a mantra allowing him to clear his mind. "Tell me if you want me to stop" he murmured closing back in on her neck planting light kisses across her collarbone and down her chest. He walked them forward towards Bonnie's single bed. _Cozy_ he thought to himself.

He felt Bonnies small hands tangle in his hair, pulling his head away from her chest and for the first time he looked at her. Taking in her supple breasts that glowed a soft brown in the moonlight streaming through her window. Her nipples were hardened in anticipation. To say she looked delectable was an understatement. He never would have realized this is what she had been hiding under all of her frumpy sweatshirts. She never flaunted her assets like Elena or Caroline so no one really knew how much _more_ she had to offer. He smirked to himself.

He had never been much of a boob guy but watching Bonnie's breast move up and down with her ragged breaths might just be enough to convert him.

The smirk was wiped from his face when he heard bonnie say "we need to stop"

He could practically see the wheels turning in her head and one word was written all over her face

 _Elena_.

The last thing Bonnie wanted was for Damon to stop. She wanted him to keep looking at her with his lustful eyes. To keep _touching_ her. She missed the heat of his breath on the sensitive skin of her neck. She had half expected Damon to ignore her when she asked him to stop but for once in his life he actually listened. _Of course, he chose today to be a good guy_ she thinks, more annoyed with herself than with him.

Damon can't believe he is listening to Bonnie, slowly lowering her to the floor. All he wants to do is throw her down and break in her single bed. He would say he wants to rip all her clothes off but they weren't an issue at the moment. He was still awestruck. _Naked. Bonnie. Bennett._

As her feet hit the floor Damon quickly pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her so she could cover up. He is internally cursing himself. _Sure, Damon cover up the first naked woman you have seen in the last couple of months… what a bang-up idea._ But this was different, this was bonnie. She wasn't just some naked woman and he knew it. Suddenly the silence in the room was too thick and everything was too tempting. He planted a chaste kiss on her head and turned to walk out of her room.

Bonnie stood holding Damon's shirt up to cover her chest. Her jaw went slack as she watched Damon's back muscles flexing with every step he took, leaving her room without so much as a word.

He looked like heaven and she felt like _hell_.

 **AN: HEY GUYS SORRY IM SO SLOW. Honestly I haven't been feeling writing lately and not sure where to take this story so I would super appreciate any feedback and tell me what you want to see! Btw thank you to everyone who has left kind comments you guys give me life :') also I know im cruel but I love slow burn so burn with me hehe**


	8. Conquest

Chapter 8:

How could she let herself feel so much for Damon? _Elena's_ Damon. She could still feel the ghost of his lips on her chest. As soon as he started kissing her neck she was sure that she never wanted him to stop. She let out a frustrated groan just thinking about how confusing everything felt. She may not be in the old mystic falls risking her life to save her friends but she still managed to get herself into the _worst_ situations.

She felt her stomach flip just thinking about a shirtless Damon Salvatore walking out of her room as if nothing had happened between them. _That's how easy it is for him_ she thought to herself, _if I hadn't stopped him I would have been another name on a long list of women who have given in to the charms of the Salvatores._

She quickly put Damon's shirt down, moving towards her dresser looking for something to wear. She had come to the conclusion that she needed to fix things.

If they were going to be stuck here alone for god knows how long they needed to stay on talking terms. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle the solitude if she didn't have Damon around pestering her every chance he got.

She decided that they were going to put this little indiscretion behind them. Its not like it had any basis, they were just lonely and looking for someone to fill the void. That had to be all it was.

She bounded down her stairs hoping to catch Damon before he made it all the way back to the boarding house but she stopped short when she saw him sitting on her couch. _Still shirtless_.

She swallowed so hard she made an audible *Gulp* noise causing Damon's eyes to flit across the room in search of her own.

"Bon…"

"Damon" Bonnie responded, trying her best not to let her voice cloud over with the lust she was feeling.

Damon's brows furrowed in confusion as bonnie turned and walked back up the stairs to her room. He started to get up to follow her but quickly sat down again when he heard her making her way back downstairs. He noticed this time she was holding his shirt, that looked two sizes too big in her small hands.

Before he could get up to make his way over to her she quickly tossed the shirt in his direction and turned around. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing him shirtless again, just the sight of his shirtless back had been enough to stir something inside of her that she had never felt before. _At least not for him._

Damon pulled the shirt over his head watching Bonnie nervously tap her fingers against her thighs. She refused to turn around and look at him. _Well this is a first_ Damon thought to himself in awe, not many women would pass up the chance to see him shirtless.

"Let's go for a drive" Damon said

The rhythm of Bonnie's fingers was interrupted by his words and she slowly turned around to face him.

She narrowed her eyes as if he had just suggested they snort cocaine off each other.

Nothing was ever easy with her. "Its just a drive Bonnie" Damon said sounding as exasperated as he felt.

"Okay" she said simply, waiting for him to lead the way.

They walked in silence, Bonnie staying a few paces behind Damon until they reached his Camaro.

"I think this is the longest you've gone without insulting me since we got here" Damon remarked

"And I'm almost positive that this is the longest you've ever gone without making a crude comment" Bonnie says, "Which considering the circumstances is especially shocking might I add"

Damon's eyebrows shot up at her insinuation. _I guess we're not playing the Pretend It Never Happened Game_ Damon thought to himself.

Damon shrugged in her direction, "I figured I would spare you any more embarrassment for the day"

"And why would I be embarrassed?" Bonnie asked with her brow quirked

"Oh, I don't know… maybe the whole _jumping into my arms without any clothes on_ thing" Damon challenged

"Well I'm not the one who had a hard on because of it" Bonnie said, her eyes burning a trail up and down Damon's body.

Damon tried to hide his surprise at the words that just left Bonnie's mouth.

"Who's being crude now?" Damon asked and a smirk graced his face as he said, "Oh and just so you know judgy, vampirism comes with this cool little trick where all of your senses are heightened… including scent."

Damon saw a look of horror flicker across Bonnie's face as she understood the implication of his words.

He leaned into bonnie, licking his lips as he whispered, "And might I say, you smell absolutely _delicious._ "

Bonnie roughly pushed him away from her, "You're disgusting"

"Ahhh there's the Bennett witch I love to hate" He smirked, "Can't hide your lady boner from me bon bon"

Bonnie paused, considering her next words. "Let's chalk it up to being lonely… and slightly horny" she admitted.

" _Slightly_?" Damon asked incredulously, "This is the longest I've gone without having sex in my entire life."

"You're such a drama queen Damon, you'll survive"

"Easy for you to say when the only conquest you have to remember is little gilbert" Damon scoffed, "Something tells me he didn't give you much to miss"

"Oh he's not the only one" Bonnie said matter of factually.

Damon's eyebrows shot up, "Care to elaborate?"

Bonnie just shrugged, "He's not the only one I've been with".

"Yep got that the first time, that doesn't really count as an elaboration bonnie" Damon said slightly irritated.

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you Damon, I really don't need you to have anything else to hold against me"

"Anything else? Bonnie you're pretty much a closed book, what dirt do I have on you?"

She gave him a look that told him he knew exactly what she was talking about. Recognition flooded his features. He did know what supposed "dirt" she was referring to. _Little gilbert_.

"Bon…" he started softly "I would never use that against you…"

Bonnie's features softened as her stance relaxed, "I'd like to think that's true, but you are kind of unpredictable when you're upset Damon."

"Bonnie, you have my word. That secret stays between us. Unless he does it again then it stays between me and you and my fists on his face."

"Your word eh…" Bonnie said appreciating the sentiment. "Okay… I believe you."

"Well good now let's get down to business, who else has been in between those judgy little legs?"

Bonnie shot Damon a harsh look causing him to raise his hands defensively, "Sorry, crude is my specialty remember?"

Bonnie sighed, was she really going to have this conversation with Damon Salvatore of all people? Elena and Caroline didn't even know the names of some of the people on her list. But this was Damon, and if anyone was going to understand it would be him.

After a long silence, bonnie spoke again "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone… and you can't ask any questions"

"The no questions thing seems unfair and I'm sure I'll regret it but… deal" Damon said eagerly.

Bonnie leaned against his Camaro and took a deep breath deciding to go with the most shocking first to get it out of the way.

"Well of course there was Jeremy…"

Damon rolled his eyes, leave it to bonnie to put this off for as long as possible. Although he had to admit he was shocked she had agreed to tell him anything in the first place. He waved his hand gesturing for her to continue.

"And then there was um…" she swallowed hard before the next name left her lips

"Klaus".

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who left a review you guys are my favs! I got some feedback about going deeper into past relationships but I feel like damon would have too many so I think I'm just going to delve into bonnies for now (ps. If you have any suggestions about who else should be on bonnies list let me know but ive already got some good ideas)… ANYWAYS IF YOU LIKE SHOW SOME LOVE AND REVIEW**


	9. The list

Chapter 9:

 _Was it possible for a vampire to go into shock_... Bonnie wondered taking in the look on Damon's face.

Damon opened his mouth to speak but quickly realized he had no idea what to say. He did this a few times before he realized he was probably starting to look like a fish out of water.

 _Bonnie and Klaus, okay_ … there had to be some logical explanation for this. Because there was no way bonnie would ever… not with Klaus, she couldn't stand him… right? _She must have been compelled_ Damon concluded, because there was no way in hell a willing Bonnie Bennett would ever get near anyone like Klaus, let alone drop her panties for him.

"Did he compel you?" Damon blurted out

Bonnies officially looked annoyed.

"First of all, I said no questions… and I'm a witch you smartass, I can't be compelled"

"Okay I hear what you're saying, but consider this… you, _Bonnie Bennett,_ would never willingly fuck _Klaus_ "

"Okay I hear what you're saying Damon, but consider this..." she said mockingly "I, _Bonnie Bennet_ , did choose to sleep with _Klaus_ … and I don't regret it" she finished quietly

"If you don't regret it then how come you never told anyone else about it?"

She rolled her eyes. "These are all sounding a lot like questions to me Damon…" she said, "and I'm pretty sure your reaction is the only answer you really need for that one"

Damon looked at her in confusion. She let out a sigh, she should have known the no questions rule would fly out the window the second she dropped the 'K' bomb.

"Think about it Damon… If you, the eternal bad boy, is judging me for sleeping with Klaus I can only imagine how my _actual_ friends would react."

"You wound me, Bennett" Damon scoffed, "I can't be that bad, at least _I_ never slept with Klaus"

Bonnie let out a laugh at that, oh how she wished she could have Damon's logic.

"Maybe not but you slept with his sister, so I'd say we're about even"

"No way his sister is hot she doesn't count"

Bonnie smirked, "Well Klaus is hot too so I guess he doesn't count either"

Damon fake gagged at Bonnies remark and suddenly the tension from earlier was gone.

There was a long pause before Damon spoke up, "So is that it, Jeremy and Klaus? Strange lineup you've got there bon… even for me"

"I don't think you really want to hear the rest" She said with a knowing look

Damon shrugged, "Can't be much worse than Klaus… which I'm still not over by the way"

"The next name might help speed that process along" bonnie muttered, more to herself than to Damon.

"C'mon bonnie you tell me yours I'll tell you mine" Damon said

"Yeah, I'd rather not spend the next 10 years listening to you explain in great detail all of the ass you've encountered over the past century"

Damon smiled, "You're right that might take too long, guess I'll settle for you telling me the rest of yours then"

Bonnie groaned, _of all the people she could have been stuck here with, it really had to be Damon_.

"Fess' up bon bon" Damon said, eyes blazing as they stared into hers.

She considered trying to change the subject but she had a feeling it wasn't going to work in this situation.

"I don't see why you want to know so bad" Bonnie said stalling.

"Because bonnie...we've been stuck here forever and each painfully boring day is starting to blend together. I need to hear something scandalous to take my mind off the existential despair that is building up inside of me."

"You are the most dramatic person I know" she says matter of factually

"No way" Damon argues, "Caroline is a way bigger drama queen than me"

"I don't know, lately you guys have been neck in neck for the biggest drama queen title"

Damon rolls his eyes. "Okay enough stalling judgy, I see right through your weak attempt at changing the subject" he says knowingly.

"Fine but I'm only giving in for my own sanity, I don't think I can handle you bugging me everyday until we get home."

"Proceed" Damon says through a grin

"Well okay… I mean its not even that long" she says getting a bit flustered by the intensity of damons stare, "So yeah it was just Jeremy and KlausandGretanadTyler…" she says rushing to finish all of the names so that they won't stand out to him

Damon looks at her dumfounded, "Even with my amazing communication skills I'm having a little trouble deciphering that sentence bon"

Bonnie sucks in a breath mentally preparing herself to slow it down for him

"I said there was Jeremy and Klaus and Greta and Tyler"

This is the first time bonnie had disclosed this much personal information to anyone, especially about her sex life. She never bothered talking about it with Caroline or Elena because they always seemed to have a more interesting story to upstage hers. Another part of her wasn't quite sure how to bring it up, she already stuck out like a sore thumb in the mostly white mystic falls, she wasn't sure how people would react to anymore diversity in their small town.

Damon was more than a little confused. He was struggling to put a face to the name Greta, the only thought monopolizing his mind was that it sure as hell didn't sound like a guys name.

Bonnie could see Damon struggling to connect the dots. She decided she would show some mercy and help him out _, it would only be a matter of time before he bombarded her with questions anyways_.

"She's Luka's sister if that's what you're wondering"

Damon liked to think of himself as a perceptive person but man oh man had he been off on that one. He remembered Luka and he remembered Luka's sister. He remembered her dark skin that glowed in the moonlight reflecting off the bleachers at the school football games and her black curly hair that reached halfway down her back, it looked almost as luscious as Bonnies. The only issue was that in Damon's version of the story Bonnie had a thing for Luka. _Maybe she has better taste than I thought_ Damon smirked to himself.

He had to admit he wasn't too sure how to react to that specific name on Bonnie list. The name Klaus could be rewarded with some gagging, Tyler with a crinkled nose and the mention of wet dog but Greta seemed like something he shouldn't react to in his regular Damon-like fashion. He was pretty sure Bonnie didn't do casual hookups so this was probably something a little more serious than some girl on girl experimentation.

Bonnie wanted to slap that smirk off Damon's face, she had a feeling she knew exactly what kind of thoughts were going through his mind. Truly she wasn't sure what she expected his reaction to be, he was always a perv no matter what they were talking about so why would he stop now?

Damon sensed the change in Bonnie's demeanor, she looked guarded, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. The expression on her face told him that she was trying to think of someway to take back everything she had just said.

"Does anybody else know?" Damon asked

Bonnie understood the implication in his tone. He didn't want to know if anybody else knew that she had slept with Greta, he wanted to know if anyone else knew what it _meant_ that she had slept with her.

Bonnie shrugged, "Mystic Falls isn't exactly an accepting town"

Bonnie hadn't really meant to keep her sexuality a secret, she certainly never had from Greta, she just wasn't sure how to bring it up to her friends.

"So, you and Greta were…" Damon leaves the status of their relationship hanging in the air.

Bonnie narrows her eyes in Damon's direction.

"Not a question bon, think of it more as a fill in the blank" Damon said with his hands up defensively.

He was taking this news surprisingly well so she decided to humour him. "We were together…for a bit" she says, "It wasn't a one-time thing… she was… _special_ " she finishes with a thoughtful look on her face.

Damon nodded slowly. The more he thought about it the more sense it made, Bonnie always seemed to connect with everyone, it was just on a more intimate level than he expected. Some days he envied her ability to attract all types of people when he could barely maintain a relationship with his own brother.

Bonnie voice interrupted his thoughts as she said, "This doesn't change anything…does it?"

'You liking girls?" Damon asked bluntly

Bonnie nodded trying not to shy away from the statement. She hadn't expected it to be so hard for her to openly admit she was attracted to men _and_ women.

"Hmmm well it does mean I have some competition I wasn't expecting" Damon said with a sly grin. Bonnie's sexuality didn't change anything for Damon, in fact it left him with more respect for her than before. She was right, Mystic Falls was a judgmental town full of mostly middle aged white men who still liked to segregate anyone they deemed 'different'. Damon found it brave that bonnie wasn't afraid to love who she wanted to love even if she wasn't exactly screaming it from the rooftops.

"It does change one thing actually… your nickname"

Bonnie looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I've got a new one… _Bisexual Bonnie_ " He says proudly.

Bonnie can't help but laugh at Damon's giddy voice saying those words.

This was not the way she had ever imagined this conversation going. Damon's attitude left her insides feeling warm and tingly. She had never felt so lucky to have him in her life.

 **AN: bi!bonnie is here people this is not a drill! So I know a lot of you guys wanted kol to be on her list but I wasn't feeling the whole brothers situation (I think they overused the shit out of that in the show so im over it) and also to me bonnie was always bisexual and if Greta had a chance to be an actual character on the show they probs would've gotten it on (okay of course not cause Julie plec ruins everything but atleast they did in my mind). Also you'll notice this is sort of AU because in this story greta didn't work with Klaus and damon never killed her (she was legit just someone bonnie went to school with). Im hoping I did justice to bonnies coming out and didn't insult anyone elses experience! ANYWAYS I LOVE U ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING SO KEEP IT UP XOXO**


End file.
